Mr Monk, the Lucky Man, Part I
by K100
Summary: Set during Christmas time, Monk forms bonds with Natalie and Julie that could bind them together for a lifetime. COMPLETE
1. December 22nd

**Mr. Monk, the Lucky Man**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

This _MONK_ story takes place at Christmas time, and I am well aware that the season has recently come and gone but with a little imagination I am sure you'll make it through. Of course, I own nothing _Monk,_ and would hope not to get sued.

This is my first attempt at this kind of writing so all the help and input you my have are welcomed and encouraged. I very much hope the readers of this story enjoy it and are sufficiently entertained.

-K100

**DECEMBER 22nd **

When the last ribbon was precisely curled he was finally done. Adrian Monk had finished wrapping the two gifts to perfection. There they sat, side by side, identical in every way: shape, size, color, texture. The pride he felt for his craftsmanship and attention to detail was a sensation he normally only encounters after cleaning his stove, but Monk was torn from his thoughts by the telephone. It was Natalie, he predicted, and never is he wrong.

Natalie informed him that he was wanted in the aid of solving a murder investigation. She said she would be over in a few minutes to pick him up and take him to the scene of the crime.

"Christmas is just a few days away; I would really like it if you could solve this thing by the end of the day… If possible." Natalie said as they drove through the streets of San Francisco.

Monk turned his head in her direction. "Natalie…of course it's possible. But really not probable."

"Well could you try? I don't want to work through Christmas; I want to be home with Julie."

"If I solve it today someone will be murdered tomorrow and you'll still have to work." Monk said in a very matter-of-fact way.

She thought about it and knew he was probably right. "There's no winning with you is there?" She said with a smirk.

"No, not really."

They drove deeper into the city as the fog lifted. "So, are you going to spend Christmas with us again?"

He thought for a second and was relieved she asked. The holiday was rough for him, and though he just wanted it to come and go, he knew spending it alone would just break his heart even more. "Am I invited?" He questioned, so not to sound _too_ eager.

"Of course." Natalie said, "Why would I ask if I didn't want you to come?"

"Pity." Monk said dryly.

"You're going to spend Christmas with us." She gave a devilish grin and lowered her voice, "whether you like it or not."

He smirked and submitted. "Fine, have it your way."

They arrived at the crime scene and were quickly filled in. As usual Monk went into his case solving mode. Natalie watched as he maneuvered through the room in a kind of altered state. She always found this interesting to witness, but today she hoped he would be swift about it. Swift so she could go home and swift so she could leave this depressing scene: a man murdered under his own Christmas tree.

Today Monk was wearing darker colors than usual; his normal brown jacket was replaced by a dark charcoal. He looked nice, Natalie observed. As she watched—wipes ready—she felt strangely attracted to him. She always felt he was a nice looking man but something else, beyond looks, was particularly appealing. Reasoning with herself, Natalie figured she was just excited about the holiday. Her thoughts about her boss appeared from the fact that she was happy he was going to be home, with them, for Christmas.

An hour later he declared he had seen all he need. There was a body and little else. He had not solved the case but at least they were done for the time being.


	2. December 23rd

**Mr. Monk, the Lucky Man**

**DECEMBER 23rd**

The case was driving Monk to super-clean. From the time he left the crime scene he was in an _ultra_ obsessive state. His apartment was so clean, organized and all together perfect he found himself without anything to do. Part of his angst was from the fact that he really did want to solve the case before Christmas, as Natalie requested. Cleaning usually helped him think, but now he was out of things to clean.

Natalie was sitting on his couch reading when he moped in the room and sat beside her. She knew what he was doing, he had done it before.

"No." She replied, not looking up from her book.

"Please!"

"No." She repeated.

"Why not? You want me to solve the case don't you?"

"I prefer my house not smell like a hospital."

He jumped to his feet, "Okay, I'll only clean the first floor, I won't use any heavy chemicals, and I'll stay away from your bedrooms this time."

She thought over his proposal, "Fine, but you also have to make dinner."

"Deal."

Monk cleaned the Teeger house to his heart's content. And truth be told, he was content; he liked feeling as if he were needed, particularly by Julie and Natalie. Monk couldn't think of a better way to care for them than to clean for them. In recent months past Monk had spent more and more time in that house.

His favorite times were when he would help Julie with her homework as Natalie was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Then they would all eat around the dining room table and chat happily. After dinner he was always in charge of the dishes. And on a few occasions their night would run over—usually due to a competitive board game—and Monk would spend the night in the guest room.

It was in those moments that Monk felt most at ease, most at home. Around them he could be more himself than he could with anyone else. They didn't judge him or criticize his eccentricities, Julie often told him he was weird, but the way she said it was with affection. It was as if he was supposed to be with them, where things were safe and true.

Monk made his way to the kitchen and pondered a dinner plan. He could see Natalie at the dining room table going over some paper work; she looked marvelous and plain all at once. He watched her for a few seconds and wished he could watch her for a few more. He continued searching the cabinets as footsteps approached.

"What are you doin' Mr. Monk?" Julie questioned.

"I'm going to make dinner."

"I'll help then."

Natalie called out, "Julie, you never offer to help me cook dinner."

"Sure I do."

Natalie grumbled something and went back went back to her work.

Monk turned to Julie and asked, "Pizza fine?"

Julie smiled just as Natalie always does, "You read my mind. I'll get the aprons and measuring tape."

"Okay, then go scrub in." He instructed.

After washing their hands like surgeons, Monk and Julie cooked dinner as she told him about school and an upcoming field trip. He listened with the same great enthusiasm in which she spoke. Natalie listened to their chatter and occasionally watched as they maneuvered around the kitchen. She couldn't help but be entirely glad by the scene she was witnessing.

For much of Julie's life she never had any real male influence, but as of late Monk had been customary and reliable. He was beginning to unintentionally fill a void. It was evident—though Julie would never willingly admit it—that she had become attached to this man. And now they were in the kitchen bonding, as Monk gave Julie more consideration than he awards anyone.


	3. Christmas Eve, Part I

**Mr. Monk, the Lucky Man**

**CHRISTMAS EVE, PART _I_**

Monk figured it all out; in an instant he put the case together. He called Natalie to pick him up and they went to the station to tell the Captain what happened.

After the case was solved and the sun dipped below the horizon, a vast relief encased detective and assistant. Finally they could begin to truly unwind, and hope a new case doesn't arise for a few days.

With a slight drizzle blanketing the Bay Area their drive home was quiet and relaxed as they gazed at the Christmas lights that adorned the houses and illuminated the progressing night. There was something about the way the rain splayed the colorful lights across their vision that sparked a fond memory in the recesses of Monk's mind. Perhaps it was from his childhood or from a moment with Trudy, but he was surprised and pleased he couldn't remember. If he did remember, it might have ruined the pleasant feeling that held him.

Monk looked over at Natalie in the drivers' seat, she looked like she was part of a photograph where her lovely face was the only item in focus, the background attractively blurred. He longed (to his own dismay) to touch her face, brush his fingers through her hair and take in her sent. Just as soon as these wants rushed over him he felt guilt. He was Trudy's husband; devoted he would forever remain. But to some degree his growing fascination with Natalie didn't feel so wrong or disloyal.

It was a fascination of pure marvel. He wanted to know everything about her, and slowly he was learning. He knew she was fond of the night and could stay awake until the early morning. If Natalie had things her way she would sleep in until noon. And he knew if he could stay up all night with Natalie and listen to all the thoughts and ideas she never says aloud, he would be happy. And if he could rise with her at noon to find that she had slept in his arms, he would be happy. Monk longed for those small moments in life that could define a pleasant existence, they would be wonderful. But for now, no matter how fascinated he is of her, he is still terrified of loving another. Monk was content with just being in the same room as her.

The Teeger house was a cheerful one as the three made last minute preparations (of course, Monk never left anything to the last minute, so he baked cookies with perfectly square cookie cutters.) Christmas music sang in the background with decorations that cluttered every room.

In the living room the two girls laughed and joked, waiting for the cookies to be done. They kindly heckled the cook for his slow going, but he promised they would thank him later. Soon, Monk emerged with the cookies and milk (which he brought grudgingly) as they cheered the arrival. The treat was wonderful, well worth the wait. In each others company, there was completeness to the setting.

Natalie realized how much she missed having a man around the house, granted Monk is always around and in the house, but this night was different, this night had an excitement in the air. Normally, this season, though always happy, had a loneliness to it after Mitch died. But this Christmas Eve wasn't so lonely. The man she trusted to stay at her house and occasionally baby-sit her daughter was the man sitting next to her. The man whose shoulder she wanted to rest her head on and listen to his heart beat.

"Okay, I have a joke." Julie said, "How do you know when there is a drummer at your door?"

Monk and Natalie looked at each other quizzically, "I don't know, do you know Mr. Monk?" Natalie asked.

"I have no idea."

"The knocking gets faster." Julie exclaimed.

"I don't get it." Monk said.

"Drummers are stupid and can't keep time… It's a musicians joke."

"I'm a musician, I play the clarinet."

"You should have gotten it then." She said, "So, when are you going to teach _me_ how to play the clarinet?"

"Do you have a clarinet?"

"No, but I can use yours." She said with a smirk.

He visibly shuttered and Natalie and Julie began laughing wildly. Monk laughed out of relief, realizing she was just kidding.

"Oh, look how late it is my darling, _you_ should go to bed." Natalie said to Julie, with a kiss on the forehead.

With no protest Julie obeyed. "Night Mom."

"Goodnight honey."

Julie waved to Monk, "Goodnight Mr. Monk."

"Sleep well, Julie."

With Julie in bed the adults stayed in the living room, Natalie had something she knew she must share with Monk before the night was over.


	4. Christmas Eve, Part II

**Mr. Monk, the Lucky Man**

**CHRISTMAS EVE, PART _II_**

Natalie walked around the house turning off all of the excess lights, making her way back to the living room she turned everything off except for the Christmas tree lights and the music, which was still playing softly. Though the only light was that of the tree, it was enough see amply around the room.

"What are you doing?" Monk questioned, from his seat on the couch.

"I have to conserve electricity; the bill was outrageous last month. And if we don't do our part the Polar Icecaps may continue melting at an alarming rate, which may cause the salinity of the ocean to change thus throwing the earth into a drastic heat wave, only to result in a another ice age. But you have to admit we have been blessed with this somewhat rare interglacial period we've experienced for the past 10 to 12 thousand years." Natalie paused to observe the puzzled look on his face. She liked trying to impress Monk with the things she learns on the Discovery Channel, and he liked letting Natalie think she impressed him. But at times she _really_ does astound him.

"I didn't know that, but I think your right…about all of it." He said with a grin.

"On top of that," she continued, "my boss doesn't pay me enough to leave the lights burning…when I was a kid I would sit in the dark, in front of the Christmas tree and just stair at it. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. I thought it would be fun to experience it again."

"I use to sit in front of the Christmas tree too," Monk said, recalling his own childhood memories, "and wonder who ever thought of bringing nature in the house."

"You know, I've thought about that too." She said honestly, with a smile. "So, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? Something Al Gore taught you about the environment?" he said with a smile.

"No…well, not until later." Natalie said, "Anyway, for Christmas, I got Julie a dog."

"How could you?!" He jumped to his feet. "I'd rather sit and listen to Gore talk about global warming than be in the same room with a dog."

"Be quite. Julie has wanted a dog for a while, and I love dogs. Besides," she continued, "We live alone, it will be nice to have a little protection."

"You could get a gun, that's protection. Or hire Secret Service agents from Al Gore."

"Look, would you forget about Al Gore. I just told you so you would be prepared tomorrow. It's at the neighbor's house, and tomorrow before Julie wakes up I'm going to go get it."

He slumped back into the couch and moaned, "I just cleaned the house."

She ignored him and sat on the floor in front of the tree like she did as a kid. The tree shimmered and shined. With that sight a safe feeling built up inside her, no matter how old she gets those lights still strike enchantment. The other day she saw Julie gazing at the tree. Natalie wondered if that fascination with the season's magical look was genetic, or did everyone get that feeling?

It seemed so much these days that people over looked the little things in life. Even Natalie had to admit she had become apart of the same fast-paced world she despised in her youth. Was there anyone out there at this very instant enjoying a quiet moment just as she is? Enjoying a moment without or false pretences? Coming out of her thoughts it was evident one other person in the world was also sitting peacefully this Christmas Eve. She could feel Monk's presents behind her, watching over her.

Idly on the couch—trying not to think of dogs or Al Gore—Monk thought of something better. He noticed how gentle Natalie looked, nearly fragile. It was a stark contrast to the confidence she exhibits routinely. One slow holiday song ended and another slow one began, he watched as she stood. She was positioned perfectly; the lights of the tree illuminated the front half of her body, enhancing every curve and motion of her essence, creating an unforgettable shadow on the wall.

"This is a good song." She said to him. He didn't say a word, just focused on her shadow.

"Would you…maybe…like to dance with me?" She asked in a tentative, hushed tone.

His mind blank, inadvertently he stood.

Slowly, and with great caution, they closed the distance that separated them. They began to dance rather far apart, arms extended, hardly touching one another. Natalie found it humorous how watchful they were in this harmless situation. She was also amused that she could _almost_ feel his right hand on her lower back, but it was his left hand holding her right hand that his touch was felt, more importantly, his warmth.

In the dim glow of the Christmas tree lights their dance became gentle and methodical as the soft music filtered about the room. Looking into each others eyes neither said a word, it wasn't needed; the silence between them was comforting and effortless. With every passing moment their bond seemed to grow and gather strength, both physically and emotionally. Soon, the distance in which they danced narrowed, and their touches grew more evident.

He held her and swayed with her in great confusion. One side of him was full of joy while the other lingered in guilt. But the atmosphere surrounding the two was remarkable, and with her eyes sparkling in the reflection of the Christmas tree lights he couldn't help but allow the joy to envelope him. Still their eyes locked, still they moved closer.

At first softly, then completely their bodies come together, holding each other in a devoted embrace. The two now danced cheek to cheek feeling an overwhelming rush of warm affection. They were once afraid of these emotions, afraid to feel them toward one another, but now the greater fear is to be void of them.

With his cheek resting softly against hers, she couldn't help but feel as though she found what she was looking for. And he felt he had finally made it home.

Natalie's heart quickened as her breath shortened until there was nothing else she could do. "Would you completely hate it," Natalie whispered, "if I kissed you?"

He drew his head back slowly and looked upon her lovely face, "I wouldn't hate it at all."

A slight shine lit up her face and she kissed him softly on the lips, lingering for only a moment or two. The sensation that encompassed them was like nothing either had felt in a very long time, they simultaneously gave a nearly soundless sigh. Still in each others arms, she waited for a response as he slowly opened his eyes. He just stared at her, into her, wonderfully numb.

"That was nice." She said in a soft, engaging tone.

He slowly nodded. In unison they gradually drew toward one another and tenderly kissed once more. This time it's endure was longer, with a great deal of ardor and care by both parties. Slowly pulling away from one another was like coming out of a dream.

Monk held her slightly tighter; she gently nuzzles his neck and finally brings her head to rest on his shoulder. Both had a satisfied smile that extended across their faces, unbeknown to either of them. They continued to sway in the safety of each other.

With every breath he savored her perfume-less scent. He then kissed the top of her head and said in regret, "It's late."

"You're right," Natalie said as she withdrew from his embrace.

She turned off the music, and he the tree lights. With her arm looped through his, they made their way to the second floor.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He went to the guest room and she went to her room. They both lay alone with the thick winter covers pulled to their chins; neither was completely thinking, but feeling. Feeling lovingly and happy about the events of the night. And at the same instant they each wondered if the other was thinking similar thoughts, and feeling a similar love.


	5. Christmas Day

**Mr. Monk, the Lucky Man**

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

Monk awoke early; he stayed in bed for a few extra minutes and became aware of his surroundings, he remembered he was in Natalie's house. The room was a mixture of furniture that didn't always fit in other places of the house so it was stored comfortably in that room. There was an old, shabby chair off in the corner that was once in Natalie's room. Monk remembered the day she moved it, he begged her to throw it away but she refused. Natalie explained to Monk that that was the late-night feeding chair she sat in when Julie was a baby. She would sit there for hours upon hours holding the love of her life, there was no way she could part with it.

Monk got out of bed, went over to the chair and sunk into it. He never got to experience that part of life, the part where a crying baby would drag him out of bed in the middle of the night. It wasn't something he always wanted, but as time wore on he wished he hadn't been so afraid, he wished he hadn't missed his chance.

Slowly, Monk made his way to the first floor to find Natalie with the new puppy. The dog was a mutt, about four months old. He groggily looked at the dog then to Natalie who just waved and smiled. Her sleepy eyes and tattered hair added to her charm.

He smiled back, remembering last night. In some ways the events of the night felt like they had taken place years ago. In fact, in his sleep-slow mind Monk wasn't even completely sure it wasn't all just a dream. All of his logic wanted it to be a dream, because if it were he would still be loyal to Trudy. But all of his heart knew he had kissed Natalie, and he shared with her apart of himself that she accepted in kindness.

"There's coffee if you want some." Natalie said quietly, pointing to the kitchen.

He walked to the kitchen, got some coffee and took it to the living room. Just as he sat down he heard Julie gasp. She ran to the pup in a joyful burst. Julie began thanking her mom repeatedly as Monk prayed the dog would stay away from him.

When the frenzy died down and the dog was officially named Skippy, the gifts were distributed and opened. Natalie and Julie gave Monk their gift to him. He opened it with great care at an agonizingly slow pace, but the two girls remained patient. Finally his gift was reveled: _Sherlock Holmes: The Complete Novels and Stories, Vols. 1 & 2_. He gazed at the beautifully hardbound books and said, "My father would read these to me…before he left…"

"We know, a month ago we looked through your books to see if you had any Sherlock Holmes, and you didn't so we thought you might like them." Natalie said.

"Thank you, it's wonderful," he said honestly. He brushed his hands across the perfectly white pages and a flood of good and bad memories rushed over him. Suddenly, he remembered his gifts to them. Monk gathered the small, identical packages from under the tree and handed one to Julie and then one to Natalie. When he gave Natalie hers, she graced his hand with her own. The warmth of her touch made his heart skip a beat.

"Merry Christmas Natalie," Monk whispered.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Monk," she whispered back with a wink.

Simultaneously the girls opened their gifts. Monk wished they wouldn't tare the paper so randomly but he remained silent, they were having fun. They both got to the identical back velvet boxes; inside each contained a locket necklace. They were white gold with a single rose embossed on the oval front.

"It's beautiful," Julie praised.

"Look inside," Monk urged.

They opened their lockets to find a small photograph inside. Julie and Natalie both paused, taken back by the picture. Natalie's eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Here's the thing," Monk began slowly, "about a week before Trudy died she saw these at a store, they came as a set. She bought them and said that these were the kind of necklaces that were meant to be worn…But she never got a chance…" He paused, feeling the mar of loss; Natalie sat next to him on the couch and patted his leg.

Monk continued, "The other day I saw them and all I could think was that these necklaces were meant to be worn, it's sad to see them in box. I know Trudy would have loved the two of you, and would want you to have them. So, I found that photograph and put a copy in both of the lockets, but you can put anything you want in there."

"It's perfect." Natalie said as a small tear ran down her face. She again looked in the locket at the picture of Julie, Mitch, and herself. They were all so happy that day, she can remember it well, and little did they know things would not always be that way.

Julie put the necklace on and went over to Monk, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and held him for a second, "thank you Mr. Monk, I love it. Much better than a first aid kit."

Julie's hug was a warm embrace, but Monk shuttered at the touch. At the same time he realized how that hug meant more to him than any material gift ever could. She then ran off to look at her gift in a mirror, Skippy sprinted after her.

Monk and Natalie sat side by side as her hand rested softly on his knee. They looked into each others eyes for a long moment. Against his better judgment, Monk reached out and slowly caressed Natalie's cheek with the back of his hand. When his fingers reached her chin she kissed them.

"Thank you," she said, "this is a beautiful gift, and I'll cherish it."

She handed him the necklace indicating she wanted him to put it on her. Natalie turned around and held up her hair, Monk placed it around her neck carefully. After he secured the clasp he tenderly pressed his lips to the back of her neck. She let out sigh, the touch of his lips against her skin sent shock waves through her body. He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing so he paused. She turned around and took his face in her hands, he didn't flinch or shutter.

"You are the sweetest man." She said. Then she kissed him lovingly on the lips with more passion than had been exhibited the night before. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her body against his. With every breath he could feel her chest rise and fall against his own. She was warm, soft, and delicate. Their hearts were racing at a quickening speed, but in perfect time with one another. They broke from their grasp as they heard Julie heading in their direction.

"Hey," Julie said, "After we eat can we take Skippy to the park?"

"Sounds like a great idea." Natalie replied.

The three walked to the park with the energetic dog. Monk and Natalie strolled arm-in-arm as Julie wrangled the dog at the end of the leash. The air was brisk as a heavy cloud cover hung over the city.

Upon arrival, they found the park to be nearly empty, so Natalie told Julie it would be alight to let the pup off the leash. Julie did so and pulled out the tennis ball.

"Mr. Monk," Julie said, "You can throw the ball for Skippy first."

"No thanks, you go first."

"But after the ball is in his mouth you wont want to."

Monk thought about this and saw her point, "Okay then."

He took the ball and threw it as far as he could across the grassy knoll. With that, the dog took off after it. They watched as Skippy got the ball. Then Natalie and Julie called for the dog to return but instead he just ran freely in wide abstract patterns. They both took off after Skippy as he led them on a wild chase. After the girls got the dog and ball the scenario was repeated, they laughed and played as Monk watched from a distance. Occasionally, they would look back at him and he would smile and wave.

Monk took a seat on the nearest park bench which already had one occupant, an elderly woman. The woman was nice appearing, well kept and her young grandchildren played about her.

"Merry Christmas," she offered Monk.

"Merry Christmas," he returned.

"Was the puppy a Christmas gift?" She asked, pointing to the romping pup and giggling girls.

"Yes," he answered, looking at Natalie and Julie, realizing the magnitude of happiness they bestowed upon him.

"Beautiful little family you have." The old woman said with a warm smile.

"Oh…well…," Monk paused, and felt the weight of the word _family_. It was a weight that he could handle and embrace, even if he didn't know it yet. A smile stretched across his face and the reply he gave came straight form his gentle heart, "thank you."

"You're a very lucky man." She said.

As the cool air swept past him and a warmth filled his soul, his response was true, "It's starting to look that way."


End file.
